


softly

by bageleburro01



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Routine, Soulmates, skin marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bageleburro01/pseuds/bageleburro01
Summary: ты - моё чудо под рождествоsoulmate!au, где у соулмейтов есть одинаковые родинки в одних и тех же местах
Relationships: Cha Junho/Kim Yohan, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Lee Eunsang/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 2





	1. ' junhan ' : колокольчик

джунхо забыл (да и не считал он, если честно), сколько раз он уже закрывал и открывал глаза, чтобы собраться. не чтобы решиться, он уже давно решился, а вот в голове у него всё равно слишком много мыслей, мешает сконцентрироваться.

в конце концов, он в последний раз открывает глаза (возможно, в последний раз в жизни), снимает с себя шарф, который ему подарила мама на прошлое рождество, вешает его на перилы моста, а сам через них перелазит, встаёт на кромку, отделяющую его от свободного полёта до реки, покрытой тонким слоем льда. один шаг и он свободен.

джунхо делает этот шаг с пустой головой.

несколько секунд ветер буквально свистит в ушах, потом он слышит, как об его тело ломается лёд, но не чувствует какого-то разочарования. он не собирался разбиться, он собирался утонуть.

даже если бы он умел плавать, он бы не смог двигать руками, так как, кажется, одну из них он сломал, пока падал. только вот, как на зло, в нём перед самой смертью проснулось желание жить. наверно, такое желание появляется у всех, кто оказывается "на пороге", даже у тех, кто давно готов к смерти. джунхо был готов. по крайней мере он так думал.

ещё никогда в жизни ему не было так холодно и страшно. он пытался хвататься рабочей рукой за... что? за воду? он не понимал, но, в итоге, он только в панике разламывал лёд изнутри, а потом хватался за отошедшие льдины. только они уходили у него из под пальцев, а самого его уже давно тянуло ко льду, как рядом с ним кто-то возник, он почувствовал это по движению воды.

джунхо не знал, кто это и человек ли это, ему было страшно открывать глаза, и он даже не мог схватиться за это нечто, зато он мог. кто-то схватил его со спины и поволок куда-то, джунхо стало в разы страшно, он хотел закричать, но боялся захлебнуться. он просто ждал.

через полминуты джунхо стало холоднее раз в пять, но он мог чувствовать под собой землю, мог дышать, мог выплюнуть из себя всю ту воду, которой он наглотался, перевернувшись на бок.

и открыть глаза. первым, что он увидел, стала река. с дыркой в месте его падения и длинной полосой сломанного льда от дыры до самого берега. если бы он прыгнул позже, когда лёд на реке окрепнет, его бы никто не спас. от осознания того, что он почти умер, по его щекам текли слёзы, а джунхо хотелось плакать ещё больше от того, как сильно слёзы обжигали его обмороженное лицо.

кто-то перевернул его на спину и джунхо, по идее, должен был увидеть лицо своего спасителя. и он видел, только сквозь слёзы, ему было непонятно, но казалось, что это лицо ему знакомо.

\- джунхо, не закрывай глаза. - говорит этот кто-то. значит джунхо точно его знает, только сейчас у него нет никаких мыслей в голове, кроме того, что он только что чуть не умер. сегодня пятнадцатое декабря, это могло стать его датой смерти. прыгнуть с моста в холодную воду, какой же он тупой.

джунхо держит глаза открытыми. сквозь слёзы он видит, как сильно дрожит от холода парень рядом с ним. возможно, он тоже дрожит, но он не чувствует этого, тем более он не чувствует своей сломанной руки. 

приезжают две машины скорой помощи, он слышит это по звукам сирены, ему помогают лечь на носилки и только тогда он позволяет себе закрыть глаза.

***  
последние пять дней для джунхо были просто ужасны. ему наложили гипс на руку и половину этих пяти дней от провалялся в отключке с температурой под сорок. ещё половину - в сознании с температурой под сорок. но он исправно пил лекарства, которые приносила ему двоюродная сестра, поэтому уже через неделю после его нового дня рождения он был здоров настолько, чтобы выходить на улицу, готовить и общаться с людьми.

первым, кто навестил его после выздоровления, стал офицер полиции. учтивая девушка расспрашивала его о том, по какой причине он решил сброситься с моста, что происходило в подробностях, и рассказала, кто его спас, дала его телефон и адрес, поэтому сейчас, двадцать четвертого декабря, он стоит перед огромным многоэтажным домом и думает, а хочет ли этот ким ёхан вообще видеть его после такого.

джунхо знает ёхана. он пару раз видел его в лицо и множество раз видел его имя на доске почёта в холле его школы. ёхан примерный ученик, хороший спортсмен, но сейчас сидит дома и прогуливает тренировки, потому что какой-то жалкий ча джунхо не смог даже убить себя по-человечески.

возможно, он действительно слишком тупой, чтобы надеятся, что ёхан не зарядит в него коробкой от таблеток, когда джунхо появится на пороге. но следующий автобус до его района приходит только через час, а ещё он купил для него подарок в качестве извинений. на улице темно, поэтому джунхо решился - лучше сходить и оставить ему свой небольшой подарок, чем лишние двадцать минут морозить пятую точку на остановке. 

поднявшись до нужной квартиры и нажав на звонок, джунхо ждал добрые две минуты, но ему открыли как раз тогда, когда он собирался звонить второй раз. открыл ёхан и выглядел он неважно. джунхо и сам так выглядел дня три назад. 

\- заходи скорее. - говорит ёхан и джунхо хочет сказать, что он пришёл только, чтобы оставить пакет с подарком, но почему-то быстро забегает в квартиру. может оттого, что боится, а может понимает, что ёхану не в кайф стоять с открытой дверью, пока джунхо найдет, что сказать, и отдаст ему пакет. 

\- я ненадолго. - сразу говорит джунхо, когда ёхан закрывает дверь на замок. ёхан смотрит на джунхо примерно десять секунд и буквально бежит в глубь квартиры, заходит в какую-то из комнат. джунхо удивляется, но следует за ним, но, когда он заглядывает в комнату, в которой исчез ёхан, видит того на диване. он пытается завернуться в одеяло, но видит джунхо. 

\- прости. ты пришел благодарить меня? - спрашивает ёхан. джунхо скромно кивает. - не надо, я не для этого тебя спасал. 

\- а для чего? - джунхо и сам задавался этим вопросом, но сам бы ни за что не спросил, если бы ёхан сам об этом не заговорил. 

\- естественно для того, чтобы ты жил. - отвечает ёхан и джунхо пытается понять, но ничего, кроме того, что это не закрывает его вопросы, не понимает. 

\- это не особо похоже на ответ. - честно говорит джунхо. ёхан смотрит на него из под одеяла как-то странно, будто думал, что джунхо просто согласится и не станет выпрашивать. 

\- я мечтаю стать полицейским или спасателем, помогать людям. мне просто показалось, что я буду винить себя всю жизнь, если пройду мимо. - говорит ёхан, засовывая телефон под подушку, и смотрит на джунхо. ча не понимает, что ему сделать, но и стоять под этим взглядом ему тоже не хочется, поэтому ему приходится экстренно думать. 

\- я принёс для тебя подарок. - вспоминает джунхо. - если тебе не нравится, что я дарю тебе подарок за то, что ты меня спас, то думай, что он на рождество. - джунхо достает из пакета праздничную коробку и оглядывается по сторонам. - где твоя ёлка? 

\- на балконе. - он указывает пальцем за окно, джунхо смотрит туда и правда видит пластиковое праздничное дерево, разобранное и неукрашенное.

\- твои родители не нарядили ёлку? - спрашивает ча и поворачивается к ёхану, который сел на диване. джунхо кладёт на стол перед ним эту коробку и смотрит, как ким берет её в руки. 

\- они уехали к родителям отца на чеджу ещё в начале месяца. - говорит ёхан, вертит в руках небольшую коробку и начинает развязывать ленту. - если бы я поехал с ними, ты бы уже, наверно, лежал в морге. но я не поехал, хотел съездить с другом в пусан. заболел, не смог. 

\- прости. 

\- не надо, он быстро нашел мне замену. - смеется ёхан и открывает коробку. 

там внутри лежит четыре ёлочных игрушки. звезда, колокольчик, ангелочек и снеговик. похоже, они сделаны вручную, потому что такой детализации не добьешься на фабриках. 

\- просто безделушка. надеюсь, тебе понравится.

\- действительно безделушка. мне нравится. - соглашается ёхан, смотрит на колокольчик поближе и улыбается. - так вот почему ты спрашивал о ёлке… - джунхо кивает. - ты можешь нарядить её.

ча смотрит ещё раз на балкон, снова поворачивается к ёхану и смотрит на него так, будто пытается понять, не шутит ли он над ним. они буквально разговаривают впервые в жизни, поэтому джунхо всё это кажется странным.

ёхан чуть посмеивается, видимо, догадавшись, о чем думает джунхо, и встаёт с кровати. ча волнуется, но ёхан быстро успокаивает его, сказав, что он чувствует себя лучше, чем на самом деле кажется, и он может стоять на ногах.

ким натягивает на себя одеяло и на несколько минут рискует зайти на балкон, чтобы забрать коробку с ёлкой и ёлочными игрушками, после чего садится на кресло и смотрит на то, как джунхо пытается соединить части искусственной ёлки.

когда джунхо проснулся, его ёлка была собрана и украшена заботливыми ручками его двоюродной сестры, чэвон. наряжать ёлку неотъемлемая часть рождественского обряда, которую джунхо любил чуть ли не больше, чем кушать и получать/дарить подарки. свою ёлку он нарядить не смог, поэтому чувствовал себя странно, но радостно оттого, что ему выпал такой шанс. только сломанная рука мешала ему собирать дерево. 

ёхан решил помочь ему. джунхо отпирался, но фраза “у меня может и сопли, но у меня есть две руки, а не одна” заставила ча согласиться на помощь. парень особо не мешал ёхану соединять вместе части ёлки, только подавал болтики, когда нужно было соединять ножки, и молчал. ёхана, видимо, такая тишина подавляла. 

\- такое не спрашивают у людей, которые прыгают с мостов, но зачем? - спрашивает ёхан, когда помогает джунхо присоединяет последнюю часть ёлки. от этого ча стало не по себе.

но вместе с этим, джунхо хотелось выговориться. какая-то часть его мозга говорила, что не нужно вываливать на ёхана все свои проблемы и мысли по этому поводу, но, несмотря на это, джунхо рассказал ему всё. рассказал про то, как чувствовал себя чужим в семье, после того, как его отец умер, как поругался со сводными братьями, которые его даже за человека не считают. и пока он рассказывал об этом, проблемы, из-за которых неделю назад он спрыгнул с моста, перестали быть такими большими. джунхо не стал из-за этого плакать, но ему стало очень стыдно. перед ёханом, перед мамой, которая живет в другом городе и ждет, что он приедет следующим летом, перед чэвон, перед самим собой. он чуть не сделал ошибку. и сделал бы, если бы ёхан уехал с родителями. если бы не пошел в тот день рядом с мостом. или если бы ему было плевать. слишком много если. 

ёхан не защищал джунхо и не успокаивал, будто он сделал это правильно, он сидел на полу рядом с ёлкой и большинство времени молчал, только в конце поддержав джунхо словами о том, что всё ещё впереди. после этого он снова некоторое время молчал, а потом резко встал с пола. 

\- раз уж ты подарил мне эти… безделушки, у меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть. - говорит ёхан, прежде чем поплотнее завернуться в плед и направиться, очевидно, в свою комнату. джунхо сразу встал с пола, бросив пластиковую ёлочную игрушку у него в руках обратно в коробку. 

\- хён, не надо, правда. 

\- не беспокойся, это не совсем подарок. просто нужно отдать тебе одну вещь. - успокаивает ёхан, а последние слова вообще кричит из другой комнаты, где-то минуту роется там и матерится на стул, а после выходит из комнаты. с шарфом джунхо в руках. 

джунхо видел этот шарф в последний раз на мосту. когда снял его и сиганул в воду. 

\- какой-то мужчина подошел ко мне, когда тебя уже увезли на скорой, а меня отогревали в машине и допрашивали, он сказал, что он висел на мосту в том месте, где ты падал. 

\- с чего ты взял, что он мой? - спрашивает джунхо, когда ёхан протягивает ему синий шарф. 

\- я видел тебя с ним в школе. - говорит ёхан и немного хмурится. - так это твой шарф или я у кого-то его украл?

\- он мой. - смеется коротко джунхо, забирает шарф и вяло обвязывает его вокруг шеи. одной рукой орудовать неудобно, но ему и не нужно сильно утепляться, у ёхана дома тепло, а шарф нужен скорее для спокойствия души. 

джунхо садится обратно на место рядом с ёлкой и медленно наряжает ёлку яркими шарами и звездами из пластика. ёхан садится в кресло и включает какое-то шоу на телеке, которое даже не смотрит, потому что ему, очевидно, больше нравится смотреть на то, как на праздничном дереве появляется всё больше игрушек с глянцевой поверхностью и “снежными вихрями” из серебристого глиттера. или думать непонятно о чем.

\- почему ты не соврал? - спрашивает парень у джунхо и тому понадобилось время, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит. 

\- ты про шарф? я не настолько жестокий, чтобы шутить, что ты вор. - догадывается джунхо. неудачно. 

\- нет, я про твою семью. ты мог сказать всё, что угодно, и я бы тебе поверил, я же ничего не знаю. 

\- просто… в ночь на рождество не принято кому-то врать… во всяком случае мне так говорили в детстве, когда я врал, что не ел конфеты. - рассуждает джунхо, глядя в коробку с игрушками. у него, на самом деле не было ни малейшего понятия, почему он так сделал. потому что хотел выговориться? но для этого нужно доверие… а ча совершенно не понимал, откуда это доверие появилось у него по отношению к ёхану, с которого видит, наверно, третий раз в жизни. 

\- так на рождество не врут? - спрашивает ким как-будто у самого себя и смотрит куда-то в потолок. - так я тоже должен рассказать правду, если сейчас ночь на рождество? 

\- я не знаю, тебе же не семь лет, сам решай. - говорит джунхо и на добрые три минуты в комнате воцаряется тишина. ча вешает игрушки, а ёхан смотрит в потолок, но всё не так просто. 

\- ты же и сам знаешь все эти истории про соулмейтов? - спрашивает ёхан. видимо решился рассказать то, про что врал. и джунхо неудобно, потому что он догадывается, куда он клонит. - не мечтаю я стать спасателем, просто мне уже довольно давно кажется странной твоя родинка под лопаткой. я видел её один раз, когда у нас был урок физкультуры на улице, но не успел её рассмотреть…

\- так мне надо раздеться? - поджимает губы джунхо, а ёхана пробивает на короткий смешок. 

\- вообще было бы прекрасно, но могу и я, если ты стесняешься. - ёхан встает, совершенно не подумав о том, что если человек стесняется голого тела, то он будет стесняться вне зависимости от того, кто будет раздеваться, и поднимает футболку ровно настолько, чтобы повернувшись к джунхо спиной, тот увидел его родинку под лопаткой. 

и джунхо удивляется, увидев. не то, чтобы он часто рассматривал свою родинку или думал о соулмейте, он просто жил или существовал (в последнее время). но сейчас увидеть такую же родинку, как у себя, даже если он думал, что готов к этому, ровно пять секунд назад, было… странно. он не рассчитывал на то, что когда то найдет соулмейта. он склонен думать о том, что всё хорошее, происходящее с другими людьми, никак не может случиться с ним. но случилось. 

\- ну так что? - спрашивает ёхан поворачиваясь к джунхо лицом и опуская футболку. 

\- что?

\- у тебя есть эта глупая родинка в форме колокола или я опять ошибся? - хмурится ким, скрещивая руки на груди. 

\- вообще то я всю жизнь думал, что это гриб неправильной формы… - признается джунхо и ёхан пытается какое-то время переварить то, что сказал ча только что, а поняв прижимает руку к лицу, будто он совсем устал от этого дерьма. - и что теперь делать?

\- выбирать правильное название для этой хрени у нас на спинах..? 

\- а как тебе кажется?

\- мне кажется, что колокол более романтичный, чем гриб неправильной формы... - делится ёхан и швыркает носом, а джунхо почему-то смеется, но явно не из-за чужих соплей. 

\- хорошо, а сейчас то что делать? - спрашивает джунхо и ёхан кидает короткий взгляд на дверь в кухню. 

\- не знаю… - признается старший. - если ты голоден и не торопишься, я бы мог разогреть для тебя булку с сыром. 

джунхо никогда не ел булки с сыром, но много раз видел их у других, поэтому ему захотелось попробовать почему-то именно сейчас. только он осознал кое-что и сорвался проверять время на телефоне. 21:48. у джунхо опустились руки. 

\- что такое? - интересуется ким, подбирает одеяло и вновь натягивает его на себя. 

\- теперь я точно не спешу. я пропустил автобус. - говорит джунхо и ёхан смеётся.

\- я позвоню в такси, уедешь на нём, если ответят, если нет - постелю тебе на диване. - успокаивает его ёхан и уходит на кухню. 

на кухне ёхан действительно набирает номер такси и ждёт, когда оператор возьмёт трубку. чайник, который он ставил перед звонком, закипел, а трубку так никто и не взял. ёхан не стал звонить по второму номеру. он сомневался, что кто-то вообще будет работать в рождественскую ночь, кроме “нелегальных” таксистов, которых поймать в его отдалённом районе почти невозможно. да и он бы не хотел отпускать джунхо сегодня. у него не было никаких планов на него, просто к нему тянуло, что можно было объяснить только связью соулмейтов. 

джунхо всё так же сидел на полу и наряжал ёлку. возможно, ёхан сделал правильно, что рассказал о своих догадках. возможно, это его настоящий маленький подарок на рождество.


	2. ' seungyul ' : снеговик

сынёну надоело. надоело пить почти каждый день одно только латте, потому что оно за два стаканчика выгоднее, надоело приходить в своё любимое кафе почти каждую неделю в плохой компании, надоело слушать, как юсон действует ему на мозги. 

всё из-за взглядов. сынён привлекает многих, люди говорят, что у него искренняя улыбка, которая притягивает к себе людей, а юсону это не нравится, мягко говоря. сейчас он сидит и осуждает его, не заботясь о том, чтобы сделать голос потише. их слышит вся кофейня, но сынён не воспринимает ни единого его слова. он уже вот два месяца (а может больше, если меньше, то он сам себя за умного человека больше никогда не примет) не может понять или найти хотя бы одну нормальную причину того, почему они ещё вместе. почему он всё ещё слушает его и почему сидит на стуле, пока юсон кричит на него, забирает свой латте и уходит из кофейни. 

сынёну предсказуемо не грустно, плакать и беситься из-за очередной ссоры не хочется. только стыдно перед остальными посетителями ужасно, потому что, хоть чо и не слушал “своего парня”, почти уверен, что юсон говорил много гадостей, как он умеет. будет жалко, если он кому-то испортил свидание. 

\- с тобой всё в порядке? 

сынён поднимает глаза. у парня, что с ним заговорил, в руках бумажный стакан с кофе и булка с маком, футболка серая и скучная, а на ногах треники, будто только что вышел из спортзала. сынён на шестьдесят процентов уверен, что это не так. но этого сынён говорить не стал, он просто кивнул.

\- ты выглядишь грустным. - говорит незнакомец и сынёну вдруг становится смешно. 

\- должно быть из-за тяжелой студенческой жизни моё повседневное лицо стало таким… 

\- так ты студент? 

\- а ты нет? - незнакомец отрицательно мотает головой и сынён в очередной раз убеждается, что после него дети начали расти быстрее. 

\- я в третьем классе, весной собираюсь поступать в колледж туризма донгук.

\- это близко отсюда... 

\- да, я живу недалеко, не хочу ездить на другой конец города. - смеется парень, но сынён ничего не говорит в ответ, только скромно улыбается. 

сынён думает. преимущественно - о том, что он только что поссорился со своим парнем, а к нему уже клеятся. это не пугает и не вызывает никаких неприятных чувств, он же сам не понимает, зачем тянет с расставанием. но и желания идти на свидание с школьником у него тоже нет. 

\- у меня есть для тебя очень глупое и странное предложение. - начинает незнакомец и сынёну от его взгляда становится по настоящему интересно. - если тебя достала эта жизнь, то почему бы не уехать?

\- к чему ты это? - спрашивает сынён, хотя у него нет ни единой мысли о том, почему он вообще до сих пор разговаривает с этим странным типом. 

\- у меня есть два билета до пусана туда и обратно. - заявляет парень и сынён не может не нахмуриться. что только что сказал этот парень?

\- ты из тех богатеньких школьников, которые тратят деньги своих родителей на сомнительные увлечения? - спрашивает сынён чуть придвинувшись к своему собеседнику, шепотом.

\- нет! я хотел поехать с другом, копил на эту поездку целый год, а этот засранец заболел и даже с кровати встать не может. мне не в кайф ехать одному, к тому же, моим родителям было бы легче, если бы я сказал, что еду с другом постарше.

\- другом постарше? я даже имени твоего не знаю. - усмехается сынён.

\- ли хангёль. - этот самый хангёль протягивает ему ладонь для рукопожатия. - ну же, соглашайся.

***

ни одной наукой в мире нельзя было объяснить, почему сынён всё таки согласился на эту поездку. если бы это спросили у учёных, но они бы ломали головы годами, потому что даже сам сынён полностью не осознавал, что он сделал. а сделал он много: согласился на поездку, в тот же вечер собрал вещи и попрощался со своим младшим братом дохёном, наконец-то решился порвать в юсоном, потому что, кажется, такие поступки, вроде неожиданного отъезда в другой город, не делают без разрушения прошлой жизни. а разрушение жизни, кажется, раньше было в стиле сынёна.

они с хангёлем договорились так: хангёль платит за билеты и еду, а с сынёна оплата за отель. у сынёна было не так много денег на карте, но он откладывал на плейстейшен и этих денег вполне хватило на комнату с двумя кроватями в недорогом отеле. 

на поезде они ехали недолго, но очень увлекательно. сынён не думал, что с хангёлем будет так… весело? хангёль нёс много откровенной ерунды, но в конце концов, это поднимало настроение, которое упало после телефонного разговора с юсоном, да и к тому же, они успели неплохо познакомиться друг с другом. его новый “друг” оказался не таким уж типичным школьником, он скорее смахивал на его ровесника, пусть и был ниже.

сразу после прибытия в пусан, они поехали в отель, устав за два с половиной часа в поезде настолько, что хотелось только покушать и лечь. да и к тому же, время было уже позднее, глаза сынёна постепенно закрывались из-за сумерек за окном автобуса.

номер в отеле, несмотря на опасения сынёна, оказался довольно милым. возможно, дело было в рождественских украшений на окнах и маленькой ёлочке на столике в углу. сынён сел за этот столик, чтобы поставить телефон на зарядку, но хангёль мгновенно сел на соседний стол, трогая маленькие игрушки на этой самой ёлке.

\- я впервые буду праздновать рождество не дома... - внезапно говорит хангёль, из-за чего чо отрекается от просмотра сообщений.

\- я тоже. - добавляет сынён и выключает телефон, но на кресле садится только более расслабленно. - зачем ты копил целый год на поездку сюда?

\- у нас с ёханом тут живёт друг. мы познакомились, когда он ещё жил в сеуле, но после средней школы он переехал и мы не виделись с тех пор. - рассказывает хангёль, пока сынён разглядывая фигурки снежинок и блестящие красно-зеленые шары. - мы завтра сходим к нему, он работает в кафе где-то ближе к порту. 

\- думаешь, мне стоит сидеть там, пока ты разговариваешь со своим другом?

\- не знаю, но мы же договорились, что я тебя кормлю. а он говорил, что у них готовят вкусный кальбитан. - хангёль вздыхает и встает из-за стола, снимая с себя куртку. 

потом они почти не разговаривали, без согласования легли спать, но ни один, ни второй не могли уснуть из-за мыслей о том, что они сделали. они буквально поехали в другой город с незнакомым человеком. хангёль, кажется, никогда не делал что-то более сумасшедшее, чем сбрасывание презервативов с водой из окон в летнем лагере. сынён же не помнит, когда он в последний раз так сильно полагался на собственные чувства. 

***

\- я клянусь, хангёль, я убью тебя и закопаю за отелем, если ты кинешь в меня эту хрень. - обещает гёлю сынён, когда видит, с какой ухмылкой на лице хангёль поднимает какую-то хрень с мокрого песка. 

сынён отходит чуть дальше от ли, просто на всякий случай, а тот смеется с него и кидает эту хрень обратно в море. 

\- просто кусок дохлой медузы. - хангёль стряхивает с рук мокрый песок и подходит ближе к сынёну, только тот продолжает пятиться. 

\- вау, это так романтично, мы гуляем среди трупов медуз. - притворно восхищается чо и натыкается пяткой на какой-то камешек, чуть не споткнувшись. 

\- я не говорил, что это будет “прогулка из дорам”, просто дышим морским воздухом. - оправдывается хангёль. у него руки всё ещё в песке и он просто вытирает их о шарфик, завязанный петелькой на его шее. так сынёну в детстве бабушка завязывала шарф.

\- почему мы не можем подышать морским воздухом в кафе, в котором работает твой друг? ты же сказал, что оно находится в портовой зоне. 

\- во-первых, мой друг работает вечером после школы, поэтому сейчас им там даже и не пахнет. - хангёль приглашает сынёна сесть на ближайшую скамейку, а после садится рядом. - во-вторых, ты когда-нибудь был в портах? там же совсем не тот воздух, что на пляже. более грубый…

\- нифига ты философ… - соглашается чо, улыбаясь, и смотрит в горизонт, на полосу моря и песок. 

хангёль недавно водил его в кфс, они позавтракали, если можно назвать три упаковки острых стрипсов и чизбургер каждому завтраком, а потом настоял на том, чтобы они пошли на пляж. на прогулку. сынёну всё ещё немного хотелось спать, но он встал утром с кровати и собрался с хангёлем на завтрак. потому что он приехал сюда не спать в номере, а восстанавливать свою веру в самого себя и будущее человечества, нервные клетки, убитые на отношения с узколобыми идиотами, и чувство внутреннего спокойствия. и конечно, чтобы познакомиться с новыми людьми. и путь ради этого не всегда необходимо вставать в десять утра. 

сынён поворачивает голову вправо и видит чуть дальше от них девушку и парня. он фоткает её с тонким букетом из гипсофилы на фоне зимнего пляжа и тихих волн. она целует его в щеку и берет под ручку, пока тот пытается показать её фото. они идут к лестнице с пляжа, а сынён поворачивается к хангёлю и понимает, что хангёль тоже всё это время пялился на парочку, потому что тот тоже смотрит на него. 

\- нежнятина какая-то… - говорит сынён и хангёль смеется. 

\- а по-моему очень даже романтично. хорошо смотрятся, может они даже соулмейты. ты бы не хотел так же гулять по пляжу со своим соулмейтом? - спрашивает хангёль, но сынён отрицательно мотает головой. 

\- прогулка по пляжу хорошая идея, но без этих чрезмерных нежностей, другие люди тоже смотрят. 

\- я бы на твоем месте поцеловал своего соула в пятку и публично подарил ему килограмм цветов, если ему это понравится.

\- на своем месте я бы дал своему соулмейту по шарам, будь он парнем. - отвечает сынён, из-за чего они оба смеются, а прохожие косятся на них, как на наркоманов. 

\- слишком жестоко, за что так?

\- за то, что не находится. мне уже двадцать один год, а я знаком только с идиотами и наивными школьниками. - хангёль смеется ровно до того момента, когда понимает, что сынён говорит про него, и толкает сынёна с самым возмущенным выражением лица, которого чо когда-либо видел. сынён смеется, не может перестать, возможно дело в том, что в последние два месяца он гулял только со своим “парнем”, от которого шуток не дождешься. 

на этом пляже и в его окрестностях (во всевозможных кафешках и магазинам) сынён и хангёль провели около четырех часов, гуляя и рассказывая всяческие истории. до их похода в кафе, в котором работает друг хангёля, оставалось достаточно много времени, а возвращаться в отель не хотелось совсем, потому что, если вернешься, то уже не захочешь выходить обратно на улицу. поэтому парни торчали на улице, разделившись лишь раз, когда выбирали своим родным подарки на рождество, которые, наверно, смогут передать только в следующем году. 

по прошествию этих четырех часов, уже ближе к вечеру, хангёль заказывает такси и они едут по адресу, который ему сказал его друг. только зайдя в кафе, этого друга они не увидели. сынён не особо расстроился, всё таки, он ни разу в жизни не видел этого парня, а вот гёль долго расспрашивал парня на кассе о своём друге, только в итоге расстроенно сел за стол, за которым его ждал сынён, и стянул с себя куртку, демонстрируя свою смешную футболку с робокопом. 

\- они сказали, что он сегодня попросил заменить его и пошел на свиданку с кем-то. - вздыхает хангёль, хватаясь за меню. 

\- чувак, разве ты не должен был спросить у него, когда он работает?

\- я спросил! - оправдывается хангёль. - он сказал, что работает почти каждый вечер, но я хотел сделать ему сюрприз, поэтому сказал, что приеду только под рождество. 

\- ничего страшного, у тебя ещё есть двадцать четвертое число, зайдем завтра. - успокаивает его сынён, забирая у ли меню. - я хочу пибимпап и токпокки, а ты? - со вздохом спрашивает чо и смотрит на хангёля. 

\- не хочешь вставать для заказа? - в ответ спрашивает гёль и получает от сынёна кивок, полный согласия. и лени. но никто не может осуждать сынёна, он с самого утра на ногах. - тогда я сам схожу, просто дай деньги. 

\- ты золотой человек, хангёль. - сынён достаёт из кошелька несколько купюр и отдаёт их хангёлю. 

тот берёт свой телефон из куртки и отворачивается, направляясь к кассе. сынён провожал нового “друга” взглядом и думал о своём, пока не обратил внимания на родинку у хангёля над локтём. у него самого такая же родинка, три шарика разного диаметра, он очень давно хотел забить их чем-нибудь, чтобы не видеть каждый день это что-то без какого-либо смысла, да ещё и намекающее на то, что у него есть соулмейт, но он его никогда не встретит. а сейчас встретил. и как об этом рассказать хангёлю, он совершенно не понимает. 

***

небо за окном давно окрасилось в черный цвет, а сынён всё продолжал стоять на балконе в одной пижаме и халате. он видел хотя бы что-то только благодаря огням ближайших зданий, а куда он смотрел, даже ему самому понятно не было. может даже на тот пляж, на котором они сегодня гуляли, который он видел издалека. он просто смотрел, думая о том, что увидел в кафе. и речь шла не о пибимпапе. 

в какой-то момент сынён услышал хлопок двери, что могло означать только то, что хангёль вернулся. сынён даже не заметил, когда хангёль ушел, и уж тем более не знал, зачем и куда тот ходил. но ему нужно было рассказать ли о увиденном, а сейчас, когда тот присоединяется к нему на балконе, только эта мысль и светится у него в голове. 

\- ты чего на балконе мерзнешь? - спрашивает гёль, а после смотрит на халат сынёна. - ты что, только из душа?

\- нет, просто в нём теплее. - отмахивается сынён, по прежнему глядя в окно. куда угодно, только не на хангёля. - куда ходил?

\- в магазин за рамёном. 

\- мы же недавно ели… 

\- ну а я уже проголодался. - хангёль кладёт локти на подоконник и пытается по глазам сынёна догадаться, куда он смотрит. - снова хочешь сходить на пляж? - спрашивает гёль, но сынён мотает головой. - а тогда куда смотришь?

\- никуда. просто хочу сказать тебе кое-что, а всё не могу решиться. - говорит, как есть, сынён, чем немного пугает хангёля. 

\- просто не тяни и всё. обещаю не оставлять тебя в городе одного без билетов, если это что-то стремное. - отшучивается ли и у сынёна на лице появляется скромная улыбка. 

\- у нас с тобой одинаковые родинки на руках. - наконец говорит сынён и хангёль сначала смотрит на него, как на идиота, а потом просто смотрит, наверно, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он над ним. 

\- сынён, если ты реально мой соулмейт и ты не шутишь сейчас, то в этом вроде бы немного не так признаются.

\- а как? я сказал так, как есть. - отвечает чо, но хангёль всё ещё подозрительно смотрит на него. - я похож на кого-то, кто будет шутить о таком? мне показать родинку, чтобы ты поверил?

хангёль кивает. обидно, что сынёну не особо верят, но с другой стороны, он бы тоже не поверил хангёлю, скажи он такое. всё это выглядит, как бред, для гёля, ровно до того момента, когда сынён показывает родинку. чо полностью снимает с себя халат, скидывая его со своих плеч на пол, а потом расстегивает пуговицы на пижаме, потому что рукава слишком длинные и тугие, их не закатаешь так, что будет видно локти. поэтому сынён полностью расстегивает пижаму, снимает с себя один рукав и поворачивается спиной к хангёлю. 

тот долго молчит, а потом вздыхает. говорит сынёну одеваться обратно и сынёну кажется, что гёль вообще не рад перспективе иметь при себе такого соулмейта, как сынён, но, когда он натягивает пижамную рубашку обратно и поворачивается, застегивая пуговицы, хангёль нагибается к полу, берет его халат и надевает сынёну на плечи, а после, почему-то, встает в очень странную позу: ставит ноги на ширине плеч, руки складывает на животе, а глаза зажмуривает. 

\- что с тобой? 

\- готовлюсь. - коротко отвечает хангёль, что вообще совершенно ничего не дает сынёну. 

\- к чему?

\- ты сам сказал сегодня, что собираешься сделать со своим соулмейтом, если он окажется парнем. 

сынёну требуется некоторое время, чтобы понять, о чем говорит хангёль, и вспомнить, что он сам сегодня говорил. а когда вспоминает, начинает орать в голос, смеяться от души, закрывая руками покрасневшее лицо, потому что такую фигню мог запомнить только хангёль. 

\- не будешь бить меня по шарам? - спрашивает ли и сынён сдерживает себя, чтобы не засмеяться с новой силой. 

\- нет. - наконец говорит он, всё ещё заходясь в смехе. - а что насчет тебя?

\- ну, мы не на пляже и цветов у меня нет, но я купил для тебя подарок на рождество. - отвечает парень и идет в комнату, чтобы его забрать. 

\- хангёль, мне не нужно… ого, это что, вино. - хангёль возвращается на балкон с бутылкой вина и ставит её на подоконник. - а штопор ты взял? - ли вытаскивает из кармана штанов штопор и подает его сынёну. - ты действительно золотой человек, хангёль. тяжко тебе со мной придется. 

\- это ещё почему? ты умный и красивый, мне повезло. а вот тебе придется покупать очень много еды, я люблю поесть. - говорит хангёль и ставит на подоконник фужер, пока сынён открывает бутылку. 

\- не настолько сильно, как мой младший брат. он ест пять раз в день. - наконец сынён вытаскивает пробку из бутылки и смотрит на хангёля. - почему фужер один?

\- потому что мне только девятнадцать. 

\- чушь, тебе почти двадцать, так что я тебе разрешаю. - сынён наливает в фужер вина и пододвигает к хангёлю. - это твоё. 

\- когда ты понял, что мы соулмейты? - спрашивает хангёль, пробуя вино, а сынён немного отпивает из горлышка бутылки. 

\- сегодня в кафе. - говорит чо и это не то, чтобы удивляет хангёля, просто он не уследил за бокалом, потому что слишком внимательно слушал сынёна, а может слишком пристально на него смотрел, из-за чего фужер чуть не вывалился из окна, а содержимое вылилось на улицу. сынён чуть пугается, а хангёль выглядывает из окна вниз. 

\- я кажется кого-то полил. 

\- хангёль, ты серьёзно? - спрашивает сынён, но они оба слышал матные слова с улицы, поэтому начинают смеяться, а хангёль хватает сынёна за руку и вытаскивает его с балкона в комнату. 

\- надо было конфетки с ликером купить. - говорит гёль и сынён начинает смеяться. 

\- как ты вообще дошел до того, что мне нужно подарить вино на рождество?

\- ты вроде хотел отвлечься от взрослой жизни. - вздыхает хангёль, заваливаясь на свою кровать. 

\- ты тоже неплохой отвлекающий маневр. - улыбается сынён и кладёт бутылку рядом с елочкой. 

когда у него есть соулмейт, в следующем году, ему вряд ли понадобится вино, тупой пляж с парочками или идиоты из кофейни.


	3. ' eunpyo ' : ангелок

\- аджосси, у нас сегодня какой-то праздник? вы так принарядились… настоящий красавец. - с улыбкой спрашивает хана, его коллега, когда мимо них проходит босс. 

несмотря на юный возраст в девятнадцать лет, это кафе было постоянным местом обитания ли ынсана, ученика старшей школы. в таком возрасте уже стыдно просить денег у родителей, но и купить себе какую-нибудь немыслимую фигню тоже хочется, поэтому ынсан на свой страх и риск пошел подрабатывать в кафе. обычно парень работал несколько часов после школы и чувствовал себя просто замечательно, а реагировал просто как молния, но по выходным ынсан с утра до вечера был на подработке. сейчас, в субботу утром, он настолько не соображал из-за того, что ещё пару часов назад был в кровати, что даже фартук без посторонней помощи завязать не мог. 

хана, которая работала здесь полный рабочий день три через три, сказала, что вчера после закрытия они драили здесь каждый уголок, да и он сам видел, какой чистотой сияло кафе. ынсан думал, что к ним едет проверка и ему нужно срочно просыпаться, но босс опроверг эту теорию. 

\- ко мне сегодня сын приезжает. он такой молодец, в столице учится, в старшей школе. поеду сейчас встречать его из аэропорта. - хвастает господин сон, берет с кассы печеньку и дает ынсану, стоящему за этой кассой, подзатыльник. - а ты просыпайся, лодырь. откроете кафе без меня, через полчаса приедет хванхи, проследит за вами. - говорит напоследок хозяин кафе и выходит. 

хванхи была его женой, поэтому они понимали, насколько всё серьезно и что отлынивать от работы, открыв кафе попозже, не получится. хана, посмеявшись над растрепанным ынсаном, помогла ему завязать фартук и приготовить крепкий кофе для ускоренного пробуждения, после чего они успешно открылись. 

ынсану нравилась эта работа. их кафе не было из разряда супер популярных с модной мебелью, как в кофейнях, но у них была какая-то своя чудесная атмосфера, которая становилась ещё чудеснее с приходом рождества и нового года. он собственными руками развешивал по всему залу гирлянды, помогал украшать полки статуэтками с ангелочками, вырезал снежинки из бумаги, чтобы на них писать пожелания для людей, которые берут еду на вынос. ещё бы и не напрягали особо, он бы отказывался отсюда уходить. 

с ханой у них были особые отношения. нуна была его извечным товарищем в этом непростом деле. многие из тех, кто приходил сюда работать, тут же уходили, а он и хана оставались. для господина сон они уже как приемные дети, которых ругаешь за разбитые тарелки не чаще, чем поздравляешь со сданным зачетом в университете или с первым место на соревнованиях по игре на скрипке. 

хванхи для них вообще была второй мамой, преимущественно той, что сначала смотрит на своё чадо строгим взглядом, а потом не может сдержать смеха от их проделок. она, как и обещал босс, приехала через полчаса, сидела за одним из столов и расспрашивала хану о её недавнем первом свидании, пока ынсан всё также стоял за кассой и подписывал эти несчастные снежинки. он всё прекрасно слышал, но и не напрягал при этом мозг, просто ждал, когда хозяин вернется. 

почему то, когда господин говорил о своем сыне, ынсану представлялся высокий выпускник, на которых обычно хана пускала слюни. хане тоже. но когда господин сон привел своего сына, и хана, и ынсан забыли то, что они о нём думали до этого. 

сон донпё мгновенно украл у ынсана сердце. да и, как подозревал ли, у многих других. одного взгляда на него хватает, чтобы ты, неосознанно, везде искал его маленькую фигуру и сияющую улыбку. ынсан был в ступоре и даже не сразу понял, что испортил салфетки, пока пялился на донпё, а тот уже обнимался с хванхи и восхищался, как всё изменилось с его последнего приезда. он проторчал в кафе до самого вечера, прося своего отца “рассказать ещё одну историю”, из-за чего страдал не только господин сон, но и ынсан, потому что он не мог перестать смотреть на донпё и постоянно терялся за кассой. кажется, что это заметили все посетители и, что самое страшное, хана. 

\- ты знаком с сыном хозяина? почему у меня нет таких связей? - спрашивает она, когда они уже вечером убирают столы. босс со своей семьей уехал и велел им закрыться. ынсан устало садится на один из стульев, которые они ещё не подняли, и вздыхает. 

\- я его не знаю. 

\- но вы весь вечер переглядывались. - хана демонстративно машет пульверизатором с дезинфицирующим средством, но потом резко останавливается и показывает на ынсана пальцем. - он понравился тебе. 

\- нет.

\- да. а ты ему. 

\- да, он мне понравился, но насчет него ты не права. - оправдывается ынсан и хана смеется из-за этой нелепой попытки отмазаться. - я не мог ему понравиться. 

\- ты серьезно? ынсан, не будь ты младше меня, я бы засосала тебя уже через две недели работы, настолько ты красивый. 

\- спасибо, но фу. - кривится ынсан, поднимаясь со стула. свою работу нужно заканчивать. 

\- мы должны пригласить его на свидание. - твердо говорит хана и у ынсана мгновенно появляются вопросы. 

\- мы??

\- ты. я имела ввиду тебя, но идея то моя. - хана подходит к своему другу и хлопает его по плечу. - я помогу тебе выбрать наряд, когда ты позовёшь его погулять. - заявляет она и ынсану остается только вздохнуть. он не верит в слова ханы, но пригласить донпё куда-то, кажется, реально единственный способ узнать. 

***

ынсану казалось, что из-за донпё он сошел с ума. потому что нормальные люди не будут “лететь” на работу, тем более в праздники, не будут сидеть там до последней секунды. а ынсан сидел, всё из-за желания лишний раз посмотреть на своего краша, которое наукой не объяснялось, а значит и ынсан не сможет нормально объяснить. только объяснение нашлось и поставило ынсана в ещё больший ступор. 

донпё приходил в кафе каждый день, помогал отцу и ему с ханой. было видно, что он не привык к теплым свитерам или рубашкам, а к футболкам, в которых ынсану и хане было слишком холодно. донпё, оказалось, тоже, поэтому он постоянно потирал предплечья, покрытые мурашками. и шею, с родинкой, такой же, как у ынсана. 

кажется, о том, что они друг другу соулмейты, знали только ынсан и хана, которая замечала всё и сразу. ынсан заставил её молчать, что далось девушке очень тяжело, она каждый день напоминала ынсану о том, что пора пригласить донпё на свидание, а ынсан каждый день говорил ей, что обязательно пригласит, даже пытался собраться, но не находил подходящего момента, только продолжал смотреть. 

эти гляделки продолжались восемь дней. под вечер, когда они втроём готовили кафе к закрытию, до ынсана дошло, что скоро рождество и тянуть больше нельзя. хана заняла его место за кассой, потому что занималась своим любимым делом - считала прибыль за день, а ынсан стянул с себя фартук и подошел к донпё сзади. он стоял у книжной полки, поставленной здесь для интерьера, и убирал пыль с книг и фигурок ангелов, но когда ынсан позвал его, пё почему-то испугался и выронил фигурку из рук. 

\- о нет, хванхи меня убьет. - поджимает губы донпё и смотрит на осколки фарфора на полу. ынсан забирает у него тряпку и садится на корточки. 

\- не убьет, если я скажу, что это я разбил. - ынсан кладет тряпку на пол и складывает на неё все осколки, чтобы потом выбросить. - я же тебя напугал. 

\- я не думал, что ты подойдёшь сзади. - донпё садится на корточки рядом с ынсаном и тоже помогает. 

\- просто хотел сказать, что у тебя красивая родинка. - говорит ынсан и донпё сразу улыбается, но ынсан отводит взгляд в сторону. 

он уже видел такую улыбку и в прошлый раз она стоила ему обожженных пальцев, пока он делал кофе. потому что донпё в своём обычном состоянии привлекал к себе массу ынсанового внимания, а когда он начинал улыбаться… ынсан был готов продать душу для того, чтобы большинство улыбок донпё было для него. 

\- у тебя тоже красивая родинка. - донпё кладёт на тряпку последний кусочек фарфора и ынсан не понимает, когда донпё успел увидеть его родинку. - вот тут. - донпё тычется ынсану в родинку под уголком губ, из-за чего он смеется. вот тупой, подумал не о той родинке. донпё убирает руку и они вдвоем встают с корточек. 

\- почему ты каждый день здесь торчишь? ты разве не отдыхать приехал? 

\- я бы погулял, но тоскливо, мои старые друзья отсюда со мной уже не общаются. а в кафе уютно. - объясняет донпё, забирая у ынсана осколки, завернутые в ткань. 

\- а не хочешь со мной погулять? - спрашивает ынсан и сам от себя остается в шоке. но от ответа донпё больше. 

\- хочу! - быстро отвечает сон. - очень хочу. когда?

***

когда ынсан предлагал донпё запланировать прогулку на следующий вечер, он вообще не понимал, что за двадцать четыре часа он никак не подготовится к “свиданию”. и дело было даже не в том, что у него из чистых вещей только джинсы и школьная рубашка с длинными рукавами, а в моральной подготовке. хотя, наверно, он бы даже через месяц не смог бы достойно вести себя с донпё. потому что донпё, кажется, слишком дорогим подарком для ынсана, который принимаешь с недоверием и большой благодарностью. 

хана согласилась подменить его в свой выходной за три шоколадных плитки и подробный рассказ о свидании. всё шло как-то слишком гладко, ынсана это настораживало, но в понедельник вечером он всё равно стоял возле книжного магазина недалеко от их кафе. куда бы он смог убежать и где бы он смог спрятаться от мыслей о донпё?

когда донпё пришёл, ынсан чуть не спутал его с ходячей вязанной массой, потому что из под большого коричневого шарфа торчали только глаза и нос, хотя на улице было не так уж холодно. ынсан смеялся, пока донпё не начал возмущенно вздыхать и не развернулся, чтобы уйти, но ли схватил его за руку и пообещал больше никаких унижений по поводу шарфика, даже если сон в отместку говорил ынсану, что его шарф “висит как сопля” на шее. потому что весь этот разговор и тысячи разговором после него - глупость, имеющая какой-либо смысл только потому что это говорит донпё и только для ынсана, потому что он, кажется, влюблён без ума. 

и наверно, ынсан ожидал от себя, что он полностью облажается, пусть на этой прогулке от него ничего особо не требовалось, но всё шло более менее гладко. они гуляли по улицам с магазинами, покупали вкусную еду, фотографировались. донпё много разговаривал, было видно, что ему спустя целую неделю интересно поговорить с кем-то, кроме отца. он рассказывал, что его мама развелась с отцом и они уехали от него в столицу, поэтому у донпё не было здесь друзей, что даже в сеуле у него не так много друзей, разве что один его одноклассник, который часто меняет его на свидания, на которых он хочет отыскать своего соулмейта. ынсан рассказал, как он в средней школе уехал сюда из столицы, оставив своих друзей там, но здесь новых так и не завел. кроме ханы, но по неё ынсан не особо говорил. у него из головы не выходила мысль о том, что он должен рассказать донпё о том, что они соулмейты, иначе он может не успеть прежде чем донпё уедет в сеул. а ли не знает, сможет ли он работать у господина сон и в следующем году тоже. 

всё было замечательно, они прогулялись вдоль огромной площади возле порта, а после пошли в сторону набережной, они ели вкусное мороженное и донпё, вроде, был весел, но когда они пришли на место и ынсан вёл донпё по набережной, их разговор как-то быстро и незаметно для ынсана прекратился. он понял это только, когда донпё шёл рядом с ним, неотрывно смотрел за перила набережной, на море, а вокруг них было темно и тихо. 

ли это пугало. он спросил у донпё совершенную глупость, есть ли у него инстаграм, но донпё то ли специально проигнорировал его, то ли слишком сильно задумался и не услышал.

\- донпё, очнись. - ынсан хватается за плечо донпё и тот наконец смотрит на него. 

\- прости. прости, я подумал о том, что мне, должно быть, уже нужно возвращаться домой. 

\- что? но ещё рано, ты сказал, что можешь гулять до одиннадцати… - говорит ынсан, но донпё отводит от него взгляд и чуть пятится, поэтому ынсан догадывается. - ты сбегаешь, потому что я что-то не так сказал...

\- нет, ты что-то не сказал... - чуть возмущенно отвечает донпё и убирает руку ынсана со своего плеча, чтобы пойти по направлению к выходу с набережной. 

\- что? скажи! - ынсан обгоняет донпё и встаёт перед ним. он боится, что если сейчас он не будет приставать к донпё, то потом тот даже видеть его не захочет и в итоге ынсан снова останется один в этом городе. донпё посмотрел на него, нахмурив брови, после чего отвел взгляд в сторону. видимо, он думал, как сформировать свои мысли. 

\- сейчас был такой классный момент, ты мог бы наконец сказать про то, что мы соулмейты, а не спрашивать у меня про тупой инстаграм! ынсан, ты такой... 

первые три секунды ынсан решительно не понимал, о чём говорит донпё, но когда до него снизошло понимание, он остался в нормальном таком шоке. он всю эту неделю думал, что донпё так и не узнает о его чувствах и о том, кем они приходится друг другу, а он, оказывается...

\- подожди, ты знал? - донпё уходит от его глаз, отворачивается, смотрит куда-то не то в сторону, не то на ботинки ынсана, но ынсан кладет ладонь на его щеку, поворачивая его к себе. - почему ты не сказал?

\- потому что я ждал, когда скажешь ты. - говорит донпё и теперь возмущаться начал ынсан. 

\- а если бы я никогда не позвал тебя погулять и никогда бы не сказал, что мы соулмейты? чем ты думал? - ынсан был зол на донпё, несмотря на всю его чудесность и прекрасность, донпё сглупил и это было очевидно. 

\- не ругайся, ынсан, прошу. - донпё смотрит по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что здесь рядом нет людей и никто не слышит их "ссоры". 

\- донпё, это не просто симпатия, это связь, вы могли встретиться всего один раз за жизнь, как бы я потом тебя нашёл? у тебя вообще-

\- ынсан, прекрати! ты тоже хорош, ты ведь ничего не сказал! - перебивает его пё, у него громкий голос, даже несмотря на то, что он не хотел ругаться. ынсан тоже, но все его мысли крутились вокруг того, чтобы было, если бы всё, о чём он говорил, случилось. 

\- потому что я побоялся, потому что ты слишком красивый и потому что выглядишь слишком идеальным для кого-то такого, как я. - говорит ынсан. - я понимаю, что от соулмейтов обычно не отказываются, но у человека всегда есть выбор, с кем ему в итоге оставаться. 

донпё, кажется, совсем нелегко слышать что-то подобное, потому что, когда ты встречаешь своего соулмейта, не ждёшь от него чего-то такого. люди годами живут с мыслью о том, что у них где-то на этой большой планете есть человек, которому они предназначены судьбой, человек, с которым тебе практически стопроцентно гарантируют счастье на всю жизнь. а ынсан был готов отказаться от всего этого, если донпё он не понравится, потому что видимо он не из обычных людей, которые привыкают к своему соулмейту годами, потому что, чтобы не говорили про связь, не всем людям попадаются идеальные предназначенные. 

донпё в каком-то смысле понимал его (они же соулмейты всё таки). донпё хочется плакать от этих мыслей, и от того, что они ссорились, и от какого-то чувства тревоги из-за событий, которые так и не произошли, хотя могли разлучить их с ынсаном на всю жизнь, оставив доживать годы с другими людьми. с людьми, которых они никогда не полюбят, как свою настоящую “судьбу”, с памятью о том, что они всё таки получили возможность быть вместе, но опустили это. побоялись довериться человеку, с которым знакомы от силы неделю. только донпё не хочет упускать, ынсан тоже, но жертвует. 

\- но я выбираю тебя. - отвечает донпё, дергая ынсана за рукав пальто, даже уже сам не понимает, из-за чего у него накапливаются слезы, если он смеется, пусть и как-то совсем невесело. - ты не представляешь, какую глупость ты сейчас скажешь, если продолжишь говорить о том, какой ты хреновый, клянусь, я ударю тебя по лицу за такое. 

ынсан смеется также, как донпё, обнимает донпё за плечи, игнорируя какого-то старика, который разок посмотрел на них, в нескольких десятках метров от них. донпё обнимает его в ответ и прячет нос в складках чужого шарфа, который он часов ранее насильно завязал на шее ынсана, может, потому что уже вечер и становится всё холоднее, а может, потому что так донпё чувствует себя уютнее. 

\- тебе сейчас ничего не хочется так сильно, что пробирает на слезы? - спрашивает донпё, когда ему всё таки надоедает стоять и обниматься на улице. ынсан подходит к ответу на этот вопрос с философской точки зрения. 

\- я хочу остаться с тобой вместе навечно. - отвечает ынсан и донпё, кажется, становится не по себе, он отводит взгляд. 

\- оу, вот как… а я хотел сказать, что хочу токпокки… - донпё поджимает губы и заставляет ынсана снова засмеяться, только более оживленно, чем ранее. 

\- тогда пошли скорее, может кафе ещё не закрылось. - всё ещё смеется ынсан и донпё берёт его за руку, всё ещё вздыхая, пока ему не станет легче, а слезы не отступят. а они точно отступят, сменяясь на улыбку, потому что донпё в глазах ынсана настоящий ангел, которым никак нельзя плакать.


End file.
